


Laying Ground

by Serenity



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity/pseuds/Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin is on his way to Camelot he finds an unconscious man in the woods...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laying Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diamante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamante/gifts).



> This little story was written for my dearest friend Mitch. She requested a suffering Arthur + sex. It wasn't easy for me to come up with something like that, but eventually I found a setting I was comfortable with.  
> I love you, my darling! I would write the stars down from heaven for you.

They first met in the forest.

Arthur lay on the ground, unconscious. Merlin was on his way to Camelot to meet a guy named Gaius. His mother had sent him, because Merlin's condition had become a threat to their safety, to his safety. Ealdor may be far away from the King's Castle but Uther's men swept the villages regularly for hidden practitioners of magic. All of his people would be constantly in danger.

It was a lonely road and a scary one. Merlin did not know what he might find out there. His mother got some nerves, sending him directly into the lion's den, but she was convinced this Gaius would be of help more than Uther was a threat. Merlin was not so sure about that.

 

He crossed a little river when he saw him. Merlin stopped. Then he realised the figure did not move. He came closer. It was a man with torn but noble clothes, a sword nearby, but he wore no full armour. He had blond hair, covered with dirt from whatever battle he had fought. There was blood all over him, and his face looked very pale. Life was leaving his body. Merlin had seen some men die in his life but this one was special. His features were graceful not dull or dimmed like the other's. Suddenly an overwhelming urge to save him arose inside the young sorcerer.

 

Merlin touched his cheeks. They grew colder each second. He searched for the wound that bled the most. It was on the left shoulder. Somebody had dealt him quite a blow. Merlin reached inside his bag and produced a healing crystal his mother had given to him. It was a gift from his father, who he had never met. His mother had told him that he would find out for himself how to use it.

The wound was deep, and the man had lost a lot of blood already. Merlin felt doubts whether he could save him or not, but he closed his eyes anyway and called the powers of the crystal with a healing spell. It made the crystal glow.

He exhaled. It worked. Merlin had only tried this once before. He held the crystal to the man's wound and a bright light appeared, forcing him to turn his head away.

When he looked again, the wound was gone. Merlin laughed, relieved.

The body was still pallid and unmoving, but the man's breath deepened. Merlin lay his hand on his head and sent magic to all remaining parts that needed mending. It felt easy and natural. He sat there for a long time, feeling the power of the crystal working through him. At some point, the man stirred.

Merlin was startled. He did not want to be here when he opened his eyes. He would ask questions Merlin was not ready to answer. But it was too late. The man blinked. Before he said anything, his hand instinctively reached for his sword.

"It's all right. You don't need to fear me." Merlin said. "You've been hurt."

The man tried to get up, but he quickly yielded to his trembling body and fell back.

"What have you done to me?" he asked, his voice still strained.

"I did not harm you, Sire. I just found you." Merlin replied. "Seems you've been lucky."

The man looked closer, slowly regaining his wits. "Who are you?"

"I am Merlin." he said and smiled.

There was something in the eyes of this boy that caught the man's attention. "My name is Arthur. Where are you heading?"

"To Camelot." Merlin responded.

"That is very fortunate." Arthur said.

"Why? Do you live there?"

"I surely do."

"But you cannot walk." Merlin said.

"That's why I need you to send word to my father. I need help. Ah..." his voice almost broke, when the pain resurfaced.

Merlin worried, but he did not dare telling the man the true magnitude of his injuries. It might easily reveal his secret. "What's his name?"

Arthur watched him. "You don't really know who I am, do you?"

Merlin shook his head. His innocence touched Arthur. He rarely came across people who did not recognise him. He was oddly tempted to conceal his identity to him. If Arthur had not been so severely wounded, he would have liked to spend some time with him, walking through the woods, asking him all kinds of questions about rural life. He would like that, but he had a responsibility to Camelot. Nobody could ever change the heart of Arthur Pendragon.

"My father's name is Uther Pendragon."

Merlin froze. He almost had exposed himself to the closest person of the most dangerous man Merlin could imagine. Goodness!

He clenched his jaw and got up. "Sire, I had no idea." Merlin said and bowed.

"It's all right. I suspect I am not that well known in the outer villages, yet."

Merlin kept his head down. When Arthur groaned, he instantly looked up. One of the wounds started bleeding again. Arthur was in no condition to journey to Camelot. It was still a day's ride. Merlin could not leave him here either. He might be dead when he came back.

"May I suggest something?" Merlin asked.

"Go on."

"I think it's too dangerous for you to remain here alone, my lord. I'd like to stay and treat your wounds. There is a lake nearby and a shelter. I passed them not long ago." Merlin said.

Arthur's answer was told by his fainting body. His eyes flew shut.  He had lost consciousness again. Merlin lowered down and murmured another healing spell. That might keep him alive until they reached the little hut by the lake. Arthur was a strong-built man, and Merlin needed to use magic to get him down there.

 

Water spirits emerged from the lake as soon as he lay down the prince on the shore. Merlin had met them before. As a child he had played with them on the river near Ealdor. They could be nasty sometimes, but mostly they were playful creatures with incredible healing abilities.

"Who have you brought to our realm?" they asked.  
"It is the King's son." Merlin said.

"What is the son of the annihilator Uther Pendragon to us?" they asked.

"He'll die." Merlin responded. The mere thought that he might not hear Arthur's voice again made him sad. He did not know why. Merlin could not shake this feeling off that they had known each other for a long time.

Merlin touched the face of the sleeping prince. "I am not experienced enough with healing spells. They only do so much good." he started, looking over the lake. "But you are mighty and powerful. You can save him."

The spirits conferred with each other.

Eventually, one of them addressed Merlin. "The Gods have spoken of the day you would ask us to help save the future king. That you'll be both bound by destiny. Maybe this day has come."

"Destiny?" Merlin asked, his eyes growing wide.

"It is not for us to tell you more, but the king and the man who brought him must be taken care of." the spirit said.

The water moved, and a gentle wave touched Arthur's left side. Water spilled over his arm and leg and wetted his left cheek. That was the moment Arthur gasped first, then he cried in pain.

"What are you doing to him?" Merlin shouted in horror.

"Saving your friend, as you demanded, Emrys." they said, slowly retreating.

"Emrys? What are you talking about?" Merlin asked, but the water was silent now and Arthur lay again quietly by his side. The wounds were closed and the colour returned to the prince's face. He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Merlin.

 

"How did I get here?" Arthur asked. He felt for his injuries. It still hurt, but most of it seemed to be a memory. "What did you do to me?"

"I had a little help." Merlin said, not knowing how to come up so quickly with a proper explanation for his miraculous recovery, but maybe Arthur was different than his father. Maybe he did not need to lie. Merlin would like to find out at Arthur's side in Camelot.

He remembered what the spirit had said about destiny. It felt true inside him. Merlin wanted to touch Arthur's blond hair again, wash it clean, so he could see its actual glow against the red tunic.

"Are you a sorcerer?" Arthur jerked him out of daydreaming.

Merlin felt like he was hit by a stone. "I am...no, why would you think this?" he stammered.

"I may be young, but I'm not an idiot. Who could have helped you healing these wounds so quickly? I have been injured before. I know a mortal wound when I see one, you know... I was dying." Arthur's voice trailed off, when a tear was about to escape his eye. Though he had been ready to face death, Arthur had cried for help, never giving up hope. Then this boy appeared.

 

Merlin sighed. He had not expected that his journey was in danger to end so soon. The prince was not only beautiful but smart as well. Merlin could not lie to him, not because he was out of clever plots, no. Something inside him wanted to fully reveal to this man. Merlin had been used to deceive people about his true self his whole life. It had become second nature to him. But not this time. He felt the need to be close to Arthur, as if there was an invisible connection between them.

"I could not let you die." Merlin started.

"Why?"

Merlin moved his jaw. "Because... you seem different. The way you lay there dying, I don't know. Something told me that I had to try."

"What did you do?"

"Not much, just a bit stabilising. The spirits of the lake saved you." Merlin said, avoiding Arthur's gaze like a shy girl. His features were angular but his lips lush. He had parted them a little bit and Arthur felt flushed from the mere thought that this fragile being had just rescued him from certain death.

Surely, Arthur was grateful. If things were different he would see to the boy being rewarded, probably made him his servant at the court. Yes... Arthur would like that. But if Merlin was a sorcerer, they had to part ways. Arthur was loyal to his father's law, and that meant death for the man who had saved him. It was not fair. And for the first time he thought that he might do things differently when he became king. But that was far away in the future.

Arthur was here now with this young man, who may possessed a great power inside his delicate body. "There is a saying, Merlin. If you save a man's life, then he is forever bound to you."

"That is a nice saying." Merlin said.

They looked in each other's eyes for too long. Arthur wanted to touch Merlin's face. He was not at all like the men he used to know, too frail to be a warrior and too beautiful to be a servant. It seemed as if he came from another realm that Arthur felt strangely drawn to. Where he felt safe.

Merlin was about to lose himself in Arthur's eyes.  _He is the king's son_ , he tried to remind himself over and over again. Merlin had not yet admitted who he really was, but he might as well shout it out loud any time, because they still stared in each other's face and slowly came closer.

"What is your answer?" Arthur whispered when their lips were only inches apart.

"Will the truth change what you think about me?" Merlin asked.

Arthur took two breaths to consider the question. "No, I don't believe so." was his answer.

Merlin's heart fluttered against his chest. He would never be able to go to Camelot if he did not stop right now. Neither of them could understand what was happening between them, but if it was destined to be their last encounter, then it should be a true one.

Merlin rose his hand to Arthur's cheek, when they heard the bandits coming.

 

Arthur saw them first. "Watch out!" he called and tried to get up. He was able to stand for a moment but that was about it. Merlin fetched his sword but Arthur was too weak to wield it. His legs gave in again, and Merlin caught him.

"I'm sorry." Arthur said, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. He could not protect them, as he was supposed to. "Just stay behind me." He tried to shield Merlin.

Merlin looked at him. He was amazed by the dignity in Arthur's face, even now, when his life was about to end. Merlin stopped him, putting him slowly down to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked, but he could not fight Merlin. Everything hurt.

"Don't worry, my friend." Merlin said. "Trust me."

Arthur watched Merlin standing in front of him, the bandits shouting, brandishing their weapons. There were at least five of them. They quickly came closer, but Merlin did not move or prepared in any way for an assault.

Arthur sighed. They would just die. He closed his eyes and tried to accept it. There may be no honour in being slaughtered, when one was wounded and defenceless, but he could have just died alone in the woods. Instead this boy had dragged him to safety and Arthur was able to look into the eyes of a gentle soul once more before the darkness would take him. He was almost content.

The cries of the bandits hurt in his ears, when he suddenly heard Merlin shout in a foreign tongue. Arthur stared at him.

Merlin's right arm reached for them or did he push them away? Arthur only saw the men flying through the air, crushing against trees and onto the ground. He was flabbergasted.

A few of them got up fast - fear in their eyes. "Let's get out of here!" they called, picking the others from the ground. Soon they vanished and Merlin lowered his arm and his head. It was the moment he had dreaded all along. He slowly turned around.

Arthur shook his head. "That was amazing!" he said and laughed.

Merlin was confused. "You think so?"

"Of course."

"Don't you hate me now, or fear me?" Merlin asked.

"How could I hate you when you just saved my life?" Arthur asked, his voice so honest and gentle that Merlin wanted to take him in his arms and never let go.

"That was the kindest thing anybody has ever said to me." he replied, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I told you, I wouldn't change my mind." Arthur said, smiling at him so genuinely that Merlin just sat down beside him, taking Arthur's head in his hands.

The prince let him. Merlin's fingers felt bony but warm against his skin. He wanted them to stay on his face forever.

"Thank you." Merlin whispered and leaned in for a kiss.

Arthur kissed him back, chastely at first, feeling Merlin's full lips on his own as if they had always belonged there.

They panted when their mouths parted, overwhelming sensations rippling through their bodies.

"I'm glad you've crossed this road." Arthur said, his eyes only half open. He still felt Merlin's kiss.

"I will go with you all the way, if you want me to." Merlin responded.

Arthur nodded slightly, as if they had just made a silent agreement.

"I will bring you back to Camelot, Arthur, but I fear that I will not be able to stay, now that you know." Merlin said, his hands falling to the ground.

"I don't care." Arthur replied.

"But what about your father? You can't protect me from his wrath."

"I'll find a way."

"No," Merlin put a finger on Arthur's lips. "When you will be king one day and you still think magic is something that should not to be banned but cherished, you may call for me again."

Arthur knew Merlin was right. He was fascinated by these words of wisdom coming from a boy like him.

"Just hold me before we go. Please, would you?" Arthur said, not recognising himself. He was not used to beg or to love like that.

Instead of words Merlin just took Arthur's face again, kissing him once more, this time thoroughly and passionate. They opened their mouths, carefully at first, testing the unknown territory, but then they could not hold back anymore. That Arthur would love him in spite of what he was, that he would not be afraid, it melted Merlin's heart.

But Arthur was still weak. After they kissed, Merlin withdrew, breathing heavily. "I want to make love to you so much..."

Arthur swallowed through a tight throat.

"...but I fear I'll hurt you." Merlin added.

Arthur shook his head. "I know you won't."

Merlin smiled. "I admire your faith in me."

"I trust you." Arthur said and that was the truth.

"So lie down, my prince. I'll take care of you."  
Arthur did as he was told, while Merlin slowly removed the remaining armour around the prince's body. Then he carefully got Arthur's shirt off. Beneath he found white skin over taut muscles, sore from injuries the bandits had inflicted on him. Merlin started kissing every bruise, as if he could vanquish the men's cruelty with it.

Arthur's body shuddered under Merlin's touch. With it came waves of pain, which Merlin soothed with another spell.

"Just relax." he said and put a hand on Arthur's chest, right above his heart. Arthur slowly calmed down, his breath only mirroring the pleasure Merlin sparked with his touch.

"There, that's better." Merlin whispered, taking care of the bruises again. This time Arthur's body urged into these kisses and he closed his eyes. Merlin slowly wandered down beyond his chest, his tongue caressing Arthur's skin while his mouth sucked gently at every inch of his belly.

Merlin had felt Arthur's erection grow. He wondered what it might look like. The idea made his magic purr inside his veins. Arthur could feel uncharted energies surrounding them.

Merlin sensed it. "You need not fear."  
"What is happening to you?" Arthur asked, his voice unsteady.

"It is my magic. It rejoices when I am happy." Merlin said.

"It's beautiful."

Merlin looked at him and wondered, if he could love this man more than he already did. He wanted to show Arthur how beautiful he was himself. He expanded the magic field around them, that nobody could penetrate their world for as long as they were so intimate.

Arthur did not feel pain anymore, when Merlin seated himself between his legs, kissing his belly again. Having Merlin chafing against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs made Arthur groan. It was the moment he surrendered to Merlin's lead and enjoyed whatever he was giving him. Merlin removed his hand from Arthur's heart and pulled down his pants. Arthur's cock lay hard on his waist when Merlin took it. He enclosed the length with his slender fingers, slowly moving up and down.

"Merlin." Arthur moaned.

Merlin moved his thumb over the shiny tip of Arthur's cock. Arthur wriggled, trying to escape and pushing into the sensation at the same time. Under different circumstances he would have taken the lead now. In his head he pinned Merlin down, taking what his body desired. But he could not. It was comforting but also arousing that someone just took care of him. He let go more and more, diving into the need and lust that flooded his whole being.

"Take me, Merlin." he said.

"You're far too weak to endure what I want to do to you right now. Maybe one day..." Merlin replied, never stopping to tend to Arthur's cock. He bent down, and Arthur suddenly felt Merlin's hot, wet mouth around his penis and feared he might explode.

 

"Merlin, I can't..." his voice broke, while Merlin's tongue swirled relentless around his glans. He did not seem to care for Arthur's attempt to hold back. He did not want him to. When Arthur came into Merlin's mouth he had given up being a noble prince and becoming just a man who surrendered to another man's love.

The aftershocks rippled through his body, his cock still inside Merlin, who just held him there until Arthur was spent. Then Merlin released him. Some of Arthur's seed escaped the corner of Merlin's mouth. He swallowed the rest. Arthur gasped. Nobody had ever done this for him. Though it had not been the first time for both of them, it was the first time it had actually mattered.

They both beheld each other, then Arthur asked. "What about you?"

"Don't worry. My magic will take care of it." Merlin responded.

"I'd like to see you unravel, too."

Merlin smiled. "Always taking care of others, aren't you." He removed a few strands of damp hair from Arthur's forehead.

"It's what I am."

"I know, but your body's not ready to exhaust itself any more. Don't worry, I won't forget your offer." Merlin kissed his head again. "We need to get you to Camelot."

Arthur sighed.

 

The water spirits had summoned Arthur's horse and Merlin carefully placed his prince on it. They walked the well trodden path to the castle which Merlin had longed to see for a long time.

They remained silent, Arthur closed his eyes, trying to stay on the horse's back. His own back was killing him, but he bore the pain, his pelvis still humming from their encounter at the lake. Arthur did not want to arrive. but after a half day's walk they reached the citadel. Merlin was beaming at the sight of the big and round towers that were seen long before they actually got to the castle. They stopped before the guards could recognise Arthur.

"I cannot come with you." Merlin said.

"But you wanted to find a life in Camelot."

"What life could that be? You'd have to betray your father in order to keep him from killing me. No, Arthur. I don't want you to divide your loyalty. It would weaken you even before you become king."

"What will you do?" Arthur asked. He wanted to stretch every minute, because he refused to believe that he was about to loose this man so soon after they had found each other.

"My mother sometimes spoke of a folk called the Druids. Maybe they can teach me a thing or two." Merlin announced.

Arthur was jealous. They would have him and he could not. It tore him apart.

"Be safe, Merlin. I hope, one day our paths will cross again."

"My lord." he said, bowing his head. "When magic will return to Camelot, call my name and I will come, for I am yours now."

Arthur reached down, stroking Merlin's deep dark hair. "I won't be whole until we meet again."

"Nor I." Merlin replied.

Arthur nodded and resumed his way. Merlin watched him until he vanished through the gate of the citadel and sighed. Their union had formed a bond that would never forsake them, no matter how far they might be apart. In the night it called out to the other in their dreams, keeping the spark of love alive, until their time would come.


End file.
